


Memorable Moments

by HP_Goldenage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Goldenage/pseuds/HP_Goldenage
Summary: Prompt # P26, suggested by capitu: Harry and Draco are too old to be shagging in a linen cupboard, but they have some celebrating to do.





	Memorable Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created by [Enchanted_Jae](http://enchanted_jae.livejournal.com).
> 
> This was such a fun prompt, capitu. Thank you! I would also like to thank my beta, alafaye.

Harry rushed down a side corridor, dragging Draco with him. 

"Slow down," Draco grumbled breathlessly. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Harry glanced back at his husband. "You've only gotten finer with age," he insisted.

"Are you counting on flattery to get in my pants?"

"No, I'm counting on your own libido to get into your pants," Harry replied. He tried the first door they came to, swearing when he realized it was locked. So was the next door and the next. Harry was growing tired, and his cock was pressing painfully against his zip. He drew his wand and aimed it at the door.

"Alohomora!"

The door opened and Harry crossed the threshold. He stopped short when Draco dug his heels in.

"This is a linen cupboard, Harry."

"Well spotted, Draco."

"I am not going to shag in a linen cupboard."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Harry admonished, pulling Draco in behind him and closing the door. He fumbled the light on and blinked in the sudden brightness. 

"We're no longer in our twenties," Draco insisted, mulishly crossing his arms.

"Maybe not, love, but there's no reason we can't recreate some of our more memorable moments," said Harry. He placed his hands on Draco's hips and tugged him close, stroking Draco's still-firm arse with his fingertips. 

As soon as their hips bumped together, Draco drew in a quick breath and released it on a barely audible moan. Harry grinned when he felt the hard column of Draco's cock pressing against his own. 

"Perhaps we should return to the party," he teased. "It's not every day that our son gets married."

"If you leave me hard up, I will murder you in your sleep," Draco growled, low in his throat.

Harry snickered and leaned closer, nuzzling Draco's neck. The scent of Draco's cologne wound him up even tighter. The fragrance was subtle and Harry couldn't smell it unless he was this close to his husband. Such proximity usually led to entertaining and stimulating activities. Just because they had silver in their hair now didn't mean they didn't still have fire in their blood. 

Harry shifted his hands until he was palming Draco's arse and kneading the firm cheeks. Draco moaned again and tipped his head back, granting Harry unlimited access to his sensitive throat. Harry licked and kissed and nibbled until Draco pinched his arm.

"Ow, that hurt," Harry complained in a mutter.

"Don't you dare leave a mark on me," Draco warned. 

"I won't," said Harry, adding under his breath, "At least, not any visible ones."

"What?"

"Turn around," Harry instructed. "We need to make this quick."

"We should wait until we get back to our hotel room after the party," Draco insisted, even as he turned and braced his hands on a shelf.

"That's odd. You look like the same bloke who threatened to murder me if I left him hard up," quipped Harry.

"Shut it, Potter."

Harry grinned and punished Draco with a stinging nip to the back of his neck. 

Draco gasped and pushed his arse back, rubbing frantically against Harry's groin. Harry smirked to himself. Even after all these years, Draco still enjoyed a bit of rough. 

"Patience, love," he murmured. "I'll sort you out soon enough." 

Harry snaked one hand around and groped Draco through his trousers. He found Draco hard and obviously ready for a shag. Harry reluctantly released his husband's bits and set about undoing Draco's trousers. Once the belt, button, and zip had been defeated, Harry pushed Draco's trousers down, along with his pants. 

"What are we going to use for lube?" Draco asked, craning to look at Harry over his shoulder.

"I have some in my pocket."

"You brought lube to our son's wedding?! Have you no shame?"

"Not where you're concerned, no," Harry admitted with a cheerful grin. He retrieved the lubricant from his pocket, flipped the cap off of the small tube, and squeezed it right over Draco's furled entrance. Draco gasped, then moaned when Harry began to rub the lube in with the pad of one finger. He then pushed his finger past Draco's rim, working the lubricant in. 

"Hurry," Draco panted. He squirmed and pushed back, fucking himself on Harry's finger.

"I thought we were too old for a quickie in the linen cupboard?"

"Harry, I am going to--"

"Murder me in my sleep," Harry cut in. "Yes, I know." He snickered and slid a second finger in. When Harry began twisting and scissoring his fingers, Draco's breath quickened, interspersed with soft cries of delight. The sounds he was making were driving Harry mad with desire. He managed to get his fly open with one hand, reach into his pants, and free his throbbing prick. Harry withdrew his fingers from the grasp of Draco's body and smeared the excess lubricant over the head of his cock. 

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered, teasing Draco's twitching rim with the tip of his cock.

"Yes! Hurry!"

Harry was in no mood to draw this out. He pressed against Draco's entrance, groaning when he sank into Draco's slick hole. He gritted his teeth and clung to Draco's hips while waiting for his husband to adjust. 

Draco released a pent-up breath and pushed back. "Move, Harry," he ordered.

Harry obeyed with alacrity. He thrust in farther, pulled back, and thrust again, repeating the process until he was fully embedded in Draco's body. "Mm," he hummed, savoring the sensation.

"We don't have all day," Draco spat irritably. "Get on with it."

"Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Harry quipped. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

"Then you shouldn't be molesting me in a linen cupboard."

Harry swatted Draco's bum, eliciting a startled yelp from him. "Shush," Harry admonished. "We'll be discovered if you can't keep quiet."

"Cast a Silencing charm!" Draco hissed.

"I can't concentrate enough to do that now," said Harry. As he spoke, he kept up a steady rhythm of thrusting. 

"You incompetent twat! I want a divorce."

Harry slapped Draco's arse again. "We are not getting divorced on the day of our son's wedding."

Draco aimed a glare at Harry over his shoulder. "Then I suggest you-ooh!"

Harry grinned in savage glee. "Is that the spot?" he asked, maintaining his angle as he thrust in again. 

"Yes, yes, right there!"

Harry redoubled his efforts, grimacing as his back protested the vigorous activity. His knees cracked each time he plunged into Draco, but Harry refused to let the noise distract him. Draco's arm was in motion as he worked to pleasure himself, and guttural moans fell from his mouth as they shagged. Harry's body reacted to the sights and sounds, and his muscles grew taut. 

"Draco," he warned. "I'm going to--"

"Not yet!" cried Draco, but it was too late. 

Harry dug his fingers into Draco's hips and groaned as his climax swept through him. 

Draco snarled in protest, and his arm began moving faster. Harry did his best to help things along. He gamely pumped his softening cock into Draco's body, and he rubbed Draco's stretched rim with the pad of his thumb. It was enough.

Draco came with a soft, mewling cry. He shuddered, body trembling with the force of his orgasm. Once he'd caught his breath, he reached back and batted at Harry with one hand. "Come on. We have to get back before we're missed."

Harry reluctantly pulled out and stepped back. He nearly stumbled when his wonky hip locked up on him. Harry swore and rubbed at the ache. Draco stood up straight, moaning in discomfort as he massaged the small of his back. 

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "We're pathetic," he said.

"We're old," Draco corrected him with a haughty sneer.

"Not so old that we can't still shag in a cupboard!"

"Ugh," Draco grimaced. He drew his wand and gave it a few half-hearted flicks to clean up the evidence of their indiscretion and began tugging his pants up.

Harry chuckled again and tucked his spent cock into his pants.

The door to their illicit sanctuary was pulled open, revealing Draco and Harry in flagrante delicto.

"Dad! Father!"

Draco yanked his trousers up fully before whirling to address their son. "Jamie, we can explain...." His voice trailed off when James began to laugh.

"I wondered where you two had skived off to," said James. His new bride was clinging to his hand and looking very pointedly away from her fathers-in-law. 

"We, ah, we were just...um, celebrating your marriage," Harry stammered.

"I haven't even celebrated my marriage yet!" cried James. "This is so embarrassing."

"Watch your tone, young man," snapped Draco.

Jamie's bride began to giggle. Harry started to laugh, followed by James. Even Draco cracked a reticent smile.

"Sorry, son," Harry apologized. "The two of you will need to find somewhere else to, erm, celebrate. Although, we're finished here, so--"

"Ew."

Harry wasn't sure who made the exclamation, considering that his husband, his son, and his daughter-in-law all bore matching, disgusted expressions. 

"Alright then, carry on," said Harry. "Off with you now. Go make us a grandchild."

"Oh my god, Dad," groaned James. He shook his head and tugged his bride away, in search of their own illicit sanctuary in her parents' grand manor home. 

Harry sighed. "Well, that could have gone worse."

Draco's glare cut him to the quick. "Harry," he growled.

"I know, I know," said Harry. "You're going to murder me in my sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/59618.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
